


opposites attract

by chivalrousamour



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Christmas fic, Established Relationship, F/M, slightly implied biting kink, vampire/fairy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalrousamour/pseuds/chivalrousamour
Summary: Bringing up the subject of a Christmas celebration was... hard.It didn't help that they couldn't attend a Christmas party (since one innocent decoration featuring Sothis or the Crest of Seiros could wind up burning Hilda) or cook much of anything special (Dimitri's inability to taste human food combined with an inability to even touch most seasonings made it hard to cook), so he at least wanted to get her a gift.It wouldn't do for a fairy to forgo polite manners, after all.(Actually, it was less that and more, well... she seemed to miss some  things she could do when she was a human, so he wanted to do something to make her happy. Plus, he wanted to be a bit more affectionate, and the holiday season was giving him courage.)There was a problem, though.Dimitri had no idea what Hilda would want.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

The two of them were a sort of odd couple around the campus.

Hilda was bubbly, cheery, and dressed exclusively in frills and pink. Dimitri was more serious, brooding, had one eye, and no one had ever seen him without either a hat or a black jacket.

This was probably why there were rumours about them being a couple comprised of a fairy and a vampire.

Not only that, but every time they were seen together outside, Dimitri would be holding up an umbrella while Hilda clung to his arm. They did this no matter the weather.

> "To protect him from the sunlight! That's why he wears so many articles of clothing with hoods!" Edelgard screamed with her conspiracy board, making Claude pause in his coffee-drinking. "Hilda says she's making him do it because she tans badly, but that's a lie to cover for his vampirism!"

Whenever they ate a meal, they'd usually wind up feeding each other. Hilda seemed to carry around reusable plastic chopsticks and utensils for the two of them for exactly that purpose.

> "Because he can't handle pointy wooden things, and she can't handle metal utensils! Their only alternatives are _plastic!"_
> 
> "I thought it was iron...? Or maybe silver?"

And they were pretty picky with their food, too...

> "Fairies _can't handle salt_. Vampires _can't eat garlic."_
> 
> "And some herbs," Claude added.
> 
> "And some herbs," Edelgard said, nodding along.

But, as weird as Hilda and Dimitri were, they were also known for being a cute and adorable couple.

* * *

"I'm so tiredddddddddd," Hilda groaned as she and Dimitri entered their apartment together.

"Hungry?" Dimitri asked, putting aside the umbrella. He lowered his hood, letting his pointed ears and long hair free.

"A little bit, but I'll be fine for now," Hilda said. "It's more that it's _cold_."

Dimitri unzipped his jacket to remove it, only for Hilda to retreat inside his coat, hugging him.

"I _hate_ the cold! It's so... cold!" Hilda huffed as Dimitri wrapped his arms around her, letting her warm herself up. "I want spring to come soon... Summer's too hot and sunny and winter's too cold..."

"That would mean skipping over both our birthdays," Dimitri pointed out. "And Christmas, and New year's."

"Maybe I could hibernate and only wake up for the important things... bats hibernate, right?"

"I wouldn't know," Dimitri answered.

"I'll google it later," Hilda said simply, before pulling herself away from Dimitri. Sufficiently warmed, she went about getting ready to rest inside, Dimitri following her lead.

They went about their normal routine, which only made it harder for Dimitri to ask what was on his mind.

Bringing up the subject of a Christmas celebration was... hard.

It didn't help that they couldn't attend a Christmas party (since one innocent decoration featuring Sothis or the Crest of Seiros could wind up burning Hilda) or cook much of anything special (Dimitri's inability to taste human food combined with an inability to even touch most seasonings made it hard to cook), so he at least wanted to get her a gift. 

It wouldn't do for a fairy to forgo polite manners, after all.

(Actually, it was less that and more, well... she seemed to miss some things she could do when she was a human, so he wanted to do something to make her happy. Plus, he wanted to be a bit more affectionate, and the holiday season was giving him courage.)

There was a problem, though. 

Dimitri had no idea what Hilda would want.

His ideas ranged from mythical weapons to magic herbs to fairy dust to exercise equipment, but his friends refuted all of his suggestions. In order, their objections were: an enchanted knife would just hurt her, vampires are allergic to magic herbs, fairy dust would literally repel her, and she was too lazy to use the exercise equipment.

Those were literally all his ideas. 

(There were more problems, such as how he would purchase this gift when both cash registers and computers made him nauseous, but those were problems for when Dimitri actually had an idea of what he was doing.)

Dimitri was deep in thought from his spot on the couch's armrest, Hilda lounging on the couch beside him. In that sort of position, he felt more like a gargoyle than a fairy, but hey. Hiding his wings under shirts was uncomfortable enough, he didn't need to get his wings cramped just sitting down.

Deciding to bite the bullet, Dimitri went for it.

"Hilda."

"Yeah?" Hilda looked up from her lazing.

"If you could have anything in the world, what would you want?" Dimitri asked outright.

"Oh, is this one of those _'if you could bring anything with you to an abandoned island'-_ type questions?" Hilda asked in return.

"...something like that?"

"Then, I'd probably want a cat," Hilda said seriously as she sat up to think. "They're so fluffy and cute... actually, wait, they'd probably be scared of me. Maybe cute clothes? No, I'm already cute. Maybe an umbrella? I don't need food as long as I have blood..."

She snapped her head up, turning to Dimitri suddenly.

"An endless line of human servants to do everything for me."

"That... was not the answer I was expecting," Dimitri said bluntly.

And then Hilda realized something important.

"Wait! I know! I want to bring you!" Hilda exclaimed.

"Wh--?!"

"No, no, um, I don't mean it like _'you're a servant and convenient blood supply'_ or anything," Hilda said, getting a bit shy. "It's just, since we're both kinda immortal, we wouldn't need to worry about much of anything... so I would want to relax with you on an island at night or something..."

Dimitri blushed, just as Hilda said, "wait, running water and salt are bad for both of us! Shit, I forgot!"

"D-don't worry," Dimitri said. "We can both travel the world as we'd like as our lives go on."

Hilda gave him a grin, before moving to hug him.

"I'd like that," she said, before laughing as she added, "maybe when I'm done with my degree, though."

And Dimitri was so happy in her embrace that he couldn't think to ask her once again.

* * *

When Hilda and Dimitri didn't know what to do, they often went to their friends for help. 

For Hilda, she had many friends, but she most often went to Claude for help. This didn't have as much to do with sentimentality as one would think, but in fact was more because Claude was the only person she knew who would understand her difficulties as a new vampire. Because he _was_ the person who turned her, in an unfortunate Twister game accident a few days before she met Dimitri.

Their conversations would tend to go a little like this: 

> "Yo, Claude, does Edelgard know you're a vampire yet?"
> 
> "Ha, no, she just thinks I'm a human with a terrible diet and even worse sleep schedule," Claude would reply with a laugh. "Hey, wait, don't I keep telling you that it's a half-vampire?"
> 
> "Half-vampire, half-what, though?"
> 
> "Not telling."
> 
> "Dude! What does that make me, then?!"
> 
> "A Hilda with vampire traits," Claude answered. "I mean, you still seem at least kinda human? Like, yeah, the sun, garlic, and holy symbols still hurt like hell for you, but you can go for days without blood if you've got food. That's the most I've ever seen out of anyone."
> 
> "Hmm... this is complicated and confusing, so I'm just gonna call myself a vampire and be done with thinking."
> 
> "I mean, fair. Just do your best, alright?"

Meanwhile, Dimitri went to his childhood friends, fellow fairies who had been serving him since they were children. Ever since he had entered the human world, they had joined him, even as they struggled to adjust themselves.

When he went to them for a very specific problem, their discussion went like this:

> "Felix, how many times do I have to say it?!" Ingrid demanded. "She's a _vampire!_ A sword enchanted with a fairy's protection will kill her!"
> 
> "But they're supposed to be wards against creatures of darkness," Felix insisted. "She's less a creature of darkness and more a creature of sloth."
> 
> "Don't talk about her that way," Dimitri snapped.
> 
> "It wouldn't do to risk the future queen's life with experimentation..." Dedue muttered. Dimitri flushed red as he insisted that he would take this human _'courtship_ _'_ and _'dating_ _'_ seriously, so he wouldn't be instantly proposing to her like his father had done to his stepmother.
> 
> "Listen, Your Highness," Sylvain said. "There's only one possible gift you could possibly give her."
> 
> "No," Ingrid said instantly.
> 
> "No, no, hear me out! She's a vampire, remember? And a fairy's blood is _especially_ enticing to vampires," he explained. "She must be holding herself back from pouncing on you all the time! Why not let her indulge, just this once?"
> 
> "So you're saying..." Dimitri trailed off slowly.
> 
> "That's right, her gift should be you, Your Highness!"

* * *

Dimitri had to admit, it sort of actually made sense when Sylvain put it that way.

But, also, he was not going to dress himself in a ribbon and wait on the bed for her to come home. He absolutely refused, even if Sylvain was technically right about nudity making it easier to find places to bite.

Instead, Dimitri decided to pull on what he thought Hilda would like.

Of course, it was while Dimitri was in the middle of preparations that Hilda surprised him.

She practically snuck up on him while he was standing on their balcony, almost startling him into dropping his surprise.

"Happy birthday, Dimitri!" she greeted him with a smile, holding out a small box for him.

His eye widened as he stuffed the packet into his pocket. He had been so caught up in his surprise for her that he had forgotten about that little thing called a birthday.

Taking the box from her hand, Dimitri took out a handcrafted bracelet of charms on string.

"Made the charms with clay, don't worry," Hilda said. 

There were six charms in all; a star, a snowflake, a lance, a wing, the sun, and the moon, all painted their own colours.

And Dimitri couldn't help but smile.

"You remembered my birthday?" Dimitri asked.

"It'd be kind of hard to forget it," Hilda retorted with a grin. "I mean, come on, how would I forget a fairy prince just knocking on my window while I'm freaking out about my new powers, politely asking for help? You scared the shit out of me."

"Right, because people don't fly," Dimitri said, remembering one of her early lectures on how to blend in with human society.

"And they definitely don't go on a hundred year journeys around the globe to gain experience in order to rule the fairy world," Hilda replied with a laugh.

Dimitri couldn't help but feel touched by her gift, immediately tying the bracelet around his wrist.

But, as he stared, he couldn't help but wonder...

"Where did you get the idea for the charms?" he asked.

"Oh, well, uh, I use the cape you had on that night as a blanket when you're not here sometimes," Hilda confessed. "And I sorta just... noticed the symbols on it, so I based it on that."

And Dimitri realized that, it marked one year since he had entered the human world.

The first time they met Hilda panicked and threw her waffle iron at him. The burn from the iron damaged his eye irreparably, making Hilda feel bad enough that she let him stay in her home.

Thinking about it like that made Dimitri feel a bit sentimental.

"There's a story behind the symbols," he said. "Would you like to hear it?"

"Is it long?" Hilda asked.

"A little bit," he admitted.

"Then let's go back inside and have some hot cocoa while you tell it."

With a smile, Dimitri agreed.

He told her the story in the time it took to make and drain two mugs of cocoa, plus a little extra. 

Fairies were born of magic, he told her, but that wasn't all. Every time a drop of rain fell, every snowflake descending to the earth, every time a flower bloomed, every fallen leaf was a new fairy being born.

"But, when the seasons change, these things start to happen all at once," he explained. "That's when a member of the royalty is born."

Each member was born during the height of one season, and grew stronger each time that season came once again. His domain was the winter's cold and ice, while other creatures of magic ruled over the other seasons.

"The symbol of the winter court is a winged knight with a spear," Dimitri told her. "We incorporate the stars, the sun, and the moon into our tapestries, because their spirits watch over and guide us."

"And the snowflake is kinda obvious, huh," Hilda said with a smile.

"Ah, sorry, was I rambling?" Dimitri asked.

"Not at all," Hilda answered, letting her warm gaze fall to the depths of her empty mug. "I really liked the story."

The happiness Dimitri felt only made him more determined to make everything work out.

* * *

Christmas morning, Hilda woke up to an empty bed.

She didn't figure that this was odd, since Dimitri often woke up before her, but this time, she smelled something vaguely... fruity in the air?

Following her sensitive nose to the living room, she found Dimitri standing in the living room, a soft light surrounding him.

Hilda decided to sit back and just admire the view from behind the corner. 

Dimitri didn't often do his magic thing, because neither of them really knew how far he could take it before his protective charms would pose a risk to her. 

His wings fluttered as he said his spell softly.

_'Cute...'_

Lost in her admiration, Hilda didn't think to hide when Dimitri moved to turn around, the two staring at each other in shock.

"Hilda...?"

"Ah, wow, seems like the cat's out of the bag, huh?" Hilda replied as she stepped closer. "Sorry I stared, I just thought it looked interesting."

"No, it's alright. I've been meaning to give this to you anyways. Could you hold out your hand, please?"

She did just that, as Dimitri placed a flower in her outstretched palm. His hand was warm on hers...

Hilda's eyes widened at flower, its red petals almost seeming to glow in her hand...

Wait. No. It was just... actually glowing?

"Whoa...! What kind of flower _is_ this?!" Hilda demanded in awe.

"It's a flame blossom," Dimitri told her. "It'll warm you up as long as you have it on your person."

Hilda couldn't help but feel enchanted. Looking closer, she could see the gentle light emanating from the flower's core, realize that the warmth she felt had less to do with Dimitri and more to do with the smoke-scented flower in her hand.

"I-I'm better at making frost flowers," Dimitri said, looking away in embarrassment as he cradled the back of his neck in one hand, "but you said that winter was too cold... if it's too hot or not warm enough, just tell me and I'll destroy it, alright?"

"No, I'm gonna keep it!" Hilda exclaimed, hugging the flower to her chest. "I love it! Thanks, Dimitri!"

She didn't miss the sigh of relief Dimitri let out at that.

"...really, thanks," Hilda said, her tone taking on a more fond tone. "I really appreciate it."

Dimitri was just glad that she liked it.

"I actually really hated winter for a long time, you know?" Hilda admitted. "It was always so wet and soggy and cold... I thought the only good month in winter was February, 'cuz that was when I was born."

And that was when Hilda gave him a bright smile--

"But you just had to go and try to make me like winter, didn't you?"

"Then... is this a good Christmas?" Dimitri asked.

"The best!" Hilda answered, going to hug Dimitri.

Then Hilda noticed something.

"Crap, wait, hold on, I got you a gift too!"

Hilda ran off to grab it, rushing back into the living room with a deep blue scarf.

"I know that this looks _so_ lame after your literal magic flower, but I want you to have it anyways!" Hilda declared, holding out the scarf to him.

"Oh...! Thank you...!" Dimitri said, a shy smile coming on his face.

Hilda giggled, before looping the scarf around Dimitri's neck.

"Merry Christmas!" she exclaimed, before pulling him down into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at first claude was the one screaming that hilda was the fairy and dimitri was the vampire and edelgard was telling him to stop but then it was even funnier if it was the other way around. dimitri's her stepbrother and she doesn't realize hes a fairy.  
> i've also decided that, in this universe, christmas is a word based on "crest mass." gotta go to church and worship the goddess


	2. Bonus

Hilda pulled away from their kiss, before noticing something weird. 

A thin black ribbon was tied around Dimitri's neck...

"Dimitri... what is this?" Hilda asked, raising her hand to tug on the ribbon slightly.

"E-er, well... Sylvain suggested that you might like having me as a gift."

And, before Hilda could make a dumb flirty joke about that, Dimitri added, "after all, my blood is supposed to taste rather good to a vampire..."

Hilda pouted.

"No! I'm not gonna drink your blood!" Hilda exclaimed. "I don't ever want you to think that we're together just because I really want your blood or something! 'cuz I like you for a lot more reasons than that!"

"I wasn't saying that!" Dimitri said quickly. "I just... well, if you want to drink, then you shouldn't hold yourself back. It's okay with me."

Hilda bit at her lip, and Dimitri couldn't help but blush at the sight of her fangs.

"Well... no... I mean... but...?!" Hilda muttered to herself anxiously.

"What's wrong?" Dimitri asked.

"I mean, I don't want to hurt you... and if it tastes really good, I might not be able to help myself...! And I don't ever want to see you as just food, but...!"

"Hilda," Dimitri said, and she paused. "You're not some mindless beast. I have full faith in the fact that you will be able to stop yourself."

"But you're the type of guy that would endure anything if it would make someone else happy," Hilda shot back. "Even if I _am_ hurting you, you might hide it so I could have a full meal."

Dimitri was silent as he realized that she wasn't wrong about that.

"Hey... even if you say it's okay... you have to promise to tell me if I hurt you, okay?" Hilda asked. 

"I promise," Dimitri said, and he meant it.

Hilda hesitated for a moment, before stepping even closer to Dimitri. He bent down a bit to help her with it, and she put his hand on his shoulder.

"Then.... hope you're ready," Hilda told him, pressing a kiss to his neck in warning.

As careful as she was, Dimitri still let out a moan at her bite.

Hilda drew back, confused and embarrassed.

"...oh goddess, I think I could get used to that."

"Huh? But you didn't even... I'm not even bleeding...?"


End file.
